In una notte di luna crescente
by Chez Francine
Summary: la Luna è una e trina da prima che arrivassero i popoli del Deserto. Cresce, splende, cala e muore. Per ricominciare daccapo. E se non sai distinguere la falce di Ecate dall'arco di Artemide, potresti essere in grossi, grossi guai, ragazzo…


_Non sono impazzita, tranquilli. O forse sì, lo sono, vista la marea di roba che ho per le mani e che se continua così non finirò mai – ma i miei lettori abituali lo sanno come sono fatta e chiuderanno un occhio, vero? Vero?!  
Comunque sia. Avevo voglia di riprendere il fiato, tra una scazzottata e l'altra, e avevo una cosetta da scrivere per Sen da un saaaaacco di tempo, per cui mi sono messa sotto ed ho sfornato questo raccontino senza pretese. Una storia leggera non ha mai ucciso nessuno, giusto? Giusto._  
_Ovviamente, non ho la più pallida idea di dove e quando piazzare gli avvenimenti qui descritti, ché per me Death Mask ha occhi e capelli blu mare, e non argento, come nel manga. Facciamo finta che sia un universo parallelo, o che i capelli gli si siano scuriti crescendo, ok?_

_E ora, i disclaimer:_  
_Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei Animation, 1986_  
_Hijo de la Luna, Mechano, 1988_

_Tutto il resto è farina del mio sacco e no, non è possibile ispirarsi né citare questa storia se non previo permesso scritto, visto che la telepatia ancora non l'ho sviluppata._  
_Questa è un'opera di finzione, e, come tale, mi sono presa alcune libertà. I paesi esistono davvero, e anzi vi esorto a farvi una bella vacanza in Calabria. Se vi piace il mare, è il posto che fa per voi. I nomi dei personaggi sono inventati ed eventuali riferimenti a fatti o persone realmente esistite o tuttora esistenti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
Buona lettura_

**_In una notte di luna crescente_**

_Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
¿qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel? _  
_(Mechano, Hijo de la Luna, 1988)_

**1.**

La verità?  
La verità è che la Luna non è quella che tu credi che sia. Il satellite della Terra e tutte quelle cose lì che racconta com'è che la chiamano? Ah, si. Scienza la chiamano, ed è una fortuna averla inventata, credi a me, ché la scienza ha delle applicazioni pratiche niente male. Se non fosse stato per la scienza, adesso staremmo parlando al lume di candela, dovresti scaldare l'acqua sul fuoco ogni santa volta che hai bisogno di farti un bagno e rischieresti di tirare le cuoia per un banale raffreddore. Sì, la scienza è una gran bella invenzione. Ma a volte, a volte, la scienza si comporta come una bambina capricciosa che deve spiegarti come faccia il prestigiatore a far uscire un coniglio – o delle colombelle, se più ti aggrada l'idea – dal cilindro. Ed è un gran peccato, ché ad ascoltare troppo la scienza si perde un po' di quella magia che fa sopportare il peso ed i crucci di questa vita e che ti spinge ad alzare lo sguardo su quel mondo capovolto che si affaccia quaggiù. Per curiosità. Per vedere cosa accade su questa valle di lacrime, mentre loro, lassù, continuano a girare senza fretta. Avvicinandosi. Allontanandosi. Rivoluzionando. Tornando. E in questo girotondo di pianeti alla finestra, a lei spetta il posto d'onore. Alla Luna. Che d'accordo, ci mostrerà sempre lo stesso lato – quello che riflette la luce del sole anche quando questo se n'è scivolato oltre l'orizzonte ad illuminare altri giorni e altre vite – ma mai la stessa faccia. Che la Luna è una e trina da prima che arrivassero i popoli del Deserto. Cresce, splende, cala e muore. Per ricominciare daccapo. E se non sai distinguere la falce di Ecate dall'arco di Artemide, potresti essere in grossi, grossi guai, ragazzo…

**2.**

Una serata di pioggia può essere una gran seccatura. Ti costringe a stare chiuso in casa, magari proprio quando per tutto il giorno hai accarezzato l'idea di osservare le stelle, con un bicchiere di vino rosso tra le dita. Ché all'aperto, si sa, le chiacchiere escono meglio. Più fluide. Più naturali. E l'aria frizzante di Aprile invoglia a continuare quelle conversazioni più a lungo, fin oltre un orario lecito. E quando ti senti stanco, ché magari il vino ha iniziato a fare effetto e le palpebre si tengono su a fatica, ti chiedi che ora si sia fatta. E scopri con sorpresa che la notte è già bella che inoltrata. E allora raccogli le tue cose, saluti e ringrazi per la bella serata e torni a casa, dove ti aspetta un letto su cui planare ed un cuscino da abbracciare. E strada facendo ti dici che sì, è stata una bella serata, anche se non sei un animale sociale, anche se spesso e volentieri è da te che fanno irruzione. Come stasera, ché hanno fiutato l'_aduri_ della caponata, dicono, o perché sperano che ve ne sia sempre un po' da sgraffignare; una cucchiaiata, o forse anche meno, da accompagnare con del buon pane fatto come si deve.  
Stasera dovrebbe essere una di quelle sere, se non fosse che piove, appunto, e che l'umore di tutti sta scivolando sotto i tacchi. In questi casi è bene starsene da soli coi propri pensieri o tra le braccia di una donna. Pioggia e melanconia non voglion compagnia, diceva Tonio, e a distanza di anni sei è costretto a dargli ragione. Perfino il Sagittario ha lo sguardo assente, lontano, perso in chissà quale orizzonte; e i begli occhi di Athena non scintillano, mentre si specchiano nel rosso cupo del _bordeaux_ che ha portato Camus.  
Alla finestra, Aphrodite sospira, un gesto teatrale com'è nelle sue corde.  
«Come piove», soffia fuori. Come se fosse lui solo a patire la noia, come se gli altri no, non ne fossero contagiati alla stessa maniera. «Dovremmo inventarci qualcosa…»  
«E cosa?» Glielo domanda Shura, più rigido del solito, in piedi alla destra di Athena, un bicchiere di vino mezzo pieno che brilla sinistro, quasi possa trasformarsi in un'arma.  
«Non so», ribatte Pisces, più per amore di polemica che altro. «Delle storie, magari…», e per una volta quel fotomodello mancato non ha avuto una cattiva idea.  
Delle storie. Qualcosa con cui ammazzare il tempo prima che lui ammazzi te.  
«È una bellissima idea, Aphrodite», commenta Athena, il sorriso incurvato all'insù in un lampo di lucidalabbra color pesca. «Hai qualcosa da proporci, per caso?», gli domanda, ché Aphrodite ama le lusinghe, ed essere pregato e. Solo che stasera Aphrodite si è lamentato e basta, e no, non ha storie interessanti da proporre, lui. Voleva piuttosto sentirne una, seduto accanto alla finestra con l'immancabile rosa bianca tra le dita. «Magari, i miei compagni ne hanno una…», aggiunge, da dietro le ciglia nerissime.  
Ma nessuno ha intenzione di raccogliere quell'invito – quella sfida.  
«Peccato», sospira di nuovo Aphrodite prima di tuffare il naso tra i petali di seta della rosa. Ed è un peccato davvero, ché l'idea era buona ed Athena ci aveva fatto la bocca. Ed è una punta di delusione, quella che le stira le belle labbra. Così tu sorridi. E i vostri sguardi si incrociano.  
Si dice che a due siciliani basta guardarsi negli occhi per parlare. Tu, siciliano, lo sei d'adozione, ché è terra ben più aspra e selvaggia e ferina quella che ti ha dato il sangue; ma Athena dev'esserlo anche lei, in qualche modo; magari il periodo speso in Magna Grecia ha lasciato qualche ricordo sopito nel suo animo, magari non serve essere siciliani per parlare con lo sguardo, magari chissà che cos'altro, ché gli dei sono una razza difficile da definire, che cambia sotto i tuoi occhi con la stessa facilità di un pesce che sguazza nell'acqua cristallina di un torrente. C'è, non c'è. Essere, non essere. Acceso, spento.  
Eppure, Athena ricambia il tuo sguardo. E sorride.

_Posso, Mia Signora?  
Puoi, _Karkinos_._

Così ti schiarisci la voce. Ti alzi in piedi e dici: «Io una storia ce l'avrei…».  
Una quindicina di teste si fissano su di te.  
«Un fatto di cronaca?», chiede Aphrodite, temendo che tu stia per propinare loro una sequela di fattacci di sangue, violenza e coltelli. Perché la pioggia chiama le storie di fantasmi, spettri, spiriti che infestano castelli arroccati su burroni scoscesi, e cavalieri senza testa che scorrazzano per la brughiera in sella a destrieri vomitati fuori dall'Inferno. Ma tu sei italiano. E sai che per far rizzare i capelli, a volte, non serve lavorare tanto con la fantasia. Basta raccontare la verità. Abbellita, infiocchettata e camuffata. Ma pur sempre la verità, Vostro Onore.  
«Chissà…», replichi, sibillino. Poi sorridi, dischiudi le labbra ed inizi a raccontare.

**3.**

Le donne sono creature deliziose quanto incomprensibili che vogliono quello che non possono avere. Sempre. E più l'oggetto del loro desiderio – _del loro capriccio_ – sfugge, come la saponetta tra le dita, più loro si intestardiscono nel catturarlo, nel riplasmarlo, nel cambiarlo a proprio gusto, per poi gettarlo via, quando non lo riconoscono più.  
Febe è una donna – _una ragazzina_ – fatta così. È cotta di Alessio, il classico amorazzo estivo che nasce sulla spiaggia e si conclude quando finiscono le vacanze e i due innamorati si salutano sul piazzale delle corriere con un due baci sulle guance e la promessa che si telefoneranno, si scriveranno, si rivedranno. Presto, ché due mesi scorrono via come un lampo, ed Ognissanti è più vicino di quello che l'arrogante sole di fine agosto vuole farti credere. Arriverà l'autunno, anche se ti sembra impossibile, improbabile, impensabile adesso che la corriera su cui viaggia lui si sta allontanando all'orizzonte, portando la sua vita lontano da te; arriverà l'autunno e con lui una stagione nuova, e una nuova cotta che ti farà battere il cuore fino a Natale. Ma Febe non ci crede, perché Febe sa quello che vuole. Alessio. Accanto a sé. Per sempre. Anche se lui le sta rendendo la separazione più difficile del previsto. Perché Alessio non ha alcuna intenzione di scriverle o di telefonarle o di rivederla. Ché Alessio ha già una ragazza di cui è innamorato. Anna. Con cui intende fare pace, una volta rientrato a casa. E gli dispiace di averla illusa. Gli dispiace tanto. Ma, purtroppo per Febe, Alessio ha capito di amare profondamente Anna – dopo essere andato con la piccola Febe in riva al mare, la sera, a rincorrere carezze e parole d'amore sulle corde della chitarra, al ritmo di ventiquattromila baci, come canta Celentano in quell'estate afosa del 1962. Così si sono conosciuti Febe e Alessio, davanti ad un juke-box dispettoso che aveva incamerato le venti lire di lei ma che no, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farle sentire la voce del Molleggiato.  
«Posso?», le ha detto, spostandola con la punta delle dita, prima di assestare un poderoso pugno a quella macchina infernale. «Ecco fatto. Con le buone maniere si ottiene tutto…»  
A nemico che fugge, punti d'oro, dice il proverbio, e se Febe avesse un briciolo di giudizio, incasserebbe quell'addio col sorriso sulle labbra e spingerebbe di peso Alessio sulla corriera che lo riporterà da Anna, beata protettrice delle cornute di tutta Italia. Ma Febe ha diciotto anni freschi freschi, ed è una ragazza romantica, innamorata e ferita e no, non accetta che il suo amore senza fine termini in maniera così meschina. Febe non ci sta perché lei ama davvero Alessio. Con tutto il cuore. E vuole stare con lui sempre, sempre, sempre, qualsiasi cosa questo comporti. Annegando d'amore tra le lenzuola e le corde della sua chitarra. Ed è convinta – _e spera_ – che il suo amore basterà per tutti e due. Che lui si accorgerà di lei, perché Anna – la santa e immacolata Anna – magari si è già trovata un rimpiazzo. E da chi correrà Alessio quando riceverà lo stesso doloroso due di picche che adesso sta propinando a lei? Dalla prima gonnella che gli capiterà a tiro, ovvio. E Febe vuole essere quella gonnella, lei e nessun'altra, perché Catanzaro non è così lontana da Crotone, ma forse Alessio potrebbe non essere disperato a sufficienza per tornare da lei. O potrebbe non avere abbastanza soldi in tasca.  
Così, mentre lui le sorride, con quella smorfia un po' sghemba che le fa esplodere un fuoco d'artificio nel cuore, Febe affonda la lama. E la ragazza del juke-box sorride. E gli prende le mani. E gli dice: «Sono incinta», arrossendo in maniera deliziosa.  
Lo sguardo di Alessio si allarga per il terrore.  
«Tu… _cosa_?»  
«Sono incinta.»  
«Sei… sicura?»  
«Sì», gli dice. «Ho un ritardo di quattro giorni. Ho fatto il test.»  
Gli tremano le mani. Febe le stringe forte. Per non lasciarlo scappare.  
«Sono stata solo con te», gli ricorda. Forse lui l'ha dimenticato, così come ha dimenticato di dirle di Anna. E Alessio boccheggia. E Alessio suda freddo. E Alessio la fissa dritto negli occhi, il viso più bianco di un lenzuolo candeggiato con violenza.  
«Cosa facciamo?», gli domanda lei. Piegando la testa da un lato, le lacrime che fanno capolino tra le ciglia scure. «Non… non lo vuoi…?»  
_NO!, _grida il suo sguardo, nerissimo come l'onice e reso ancora più cupo dall'enormità su cui lei lo ha costretto ad affacciarsi. «Non è questo», le dice, liberando una mano e passandosela tra i riccioli corvini. «È che… non me l'aspettavo…»  
«Neppure io», risponde lei, tirando su col naso, aggrappandosi a lui, anche se Alessio ritira la mano da lei. E si allontana. Si tira indietro. O ci prova. Perché lei non ha nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa. «Cosa facciamo?»  
«Hai la maturità, quest'anno…», le ricorda lui.  
«Abbiamo un problema più grosso della maturità, adesso», risponde lei.  
«E… e l'Università? Non volevi iscriverti a Medicina?»  
«Volevo», gli dice lei. «Ma credo che adesso avremo altre priorità. Non credi?»  
Alessio chiude gli occhi, si passa una mano sul viso e poi la guarda, le dita ferme sulle labbra tese.  
«Sei sicura?», le chiede. Lei annuisce. «Indietro non si torna, Febe.»  
«Non mi pare abbiamo altra scelta», gli dice. Dura. Durissima. Come un blocco di acciaio appena freddato nell'acqua ghiacciata.  
«Va bene», sussurra lui, se a lei o a se stesso non importa. Alessio le stringe le dita sottili nel palmo sudato. Il suo tocco è rigido e calloso. _Perché fa l'amore con la sua chitarra da quando aveva dodici anni_, si ripete Febe mentre lui la porta con sé, alla biglietteria, lo zaino ed il fodero in spalla. Apre il portafogli e dice: «Due biglietti per Catanzaro» all'uomo che lo osserva dall'altra parte del vetro opaco. Attorno a loro, la vita scorre come se fossero invisibili. L'uomo non fa domande, Alessio paga e lasciano il posto agli altri in fila.  
«Andiamo», le dice. Sorridendole. Per darsi coraggio o per darle coraggio, poco importa. Le stringe la mano e insieme si dirigono verso la loro corriera, mentre agosto si stende pigro sulle onde dello Jonio.

**4.**

Febe ci ha messo poco per capire che forse – _forse, eh_ – ha commesso una solenne fesseria. Alessio l'ha portata con sé a Scilla, un paesino arroccato in cima ad un promontorio sulla costa ovest della penisola calabrese, lì dove il Tirreno s'infila nello Stretto di Messina e lì dove abita nonna Agata, un'arzilla vecchiettina dallo sguardo di cielo ed i capelli biondi come l'oro. Febe dubita che uno come Alessio – scuro da sembrare un moro appena sbarcato dall'Africa – sia in qualche modo imparentato con questa donnetta dal retaggio normanno, ma lui la chiama _nonna_ e lei si adatta.  
«Devo andare a chiedere al Sacerdote il permesso per sposarti», le ha detto, mentre posava lo zaino e la chitarra ed estraeva qualcosa da un armadio. Uno scrigno di metallo. Uno scrigno d'argento. «Non te l'ho detto prima, ma io… io sono un Santo», e a quel punto Febe ha sgranato gli occhi.  
«Prego?», ha detto, e lui le ha raccontato tutta la storia. Del Santuario, di Athena, del suo reincarnarsi ogni duecento e rotti anni, dei suoi seguaci, che si chiamano Santi ed indossano ognuno una corazza, con cui difendono il mondo e la giustizia a suon di calci e pugni che spaccano il cielo e la terra come se fossero fatti di carta velina.  
«Tu resta qui», le ha detto, accarezzandole la testa con un gesto distratto, nemmeno stesse rabbonendo un cagnolino piagnucoloso che peteva qualche altra briciola dalla mensa. «Tornerò il prima possibile», le ha detto; ma Atene è vicina, alla fin fine. E dopo quasi tre settimane, di Alessio nemmeno l'ombra. Neppure una cartolina o una telefonata.  
«Forse il Sacerdote l'ha spedito in missione, già che c'era», le dice nonna Agata, guardandola con quei suoi occhi chiarissimi.  
Febe si sente a disagio con lei. È pacata e gentile, ma ha la sgradevole impressione che quella donnetta abbia capito cosa sia successo. Perché gli uomini sono creature ingenue, che poco sanno e poco capiscono dei misteri della vita; ma una donna, no. Una donna lo sa come funzionano certe cose. Ha l'occhio lungo. _Prinizzi e billizzi non si ponnu mmucciari, _dice il proverbio. E Febe ha una linea invidiabile. Nemmeno un accenno di pancetta, niente seno gonfio, niente nausee, niente mal di schiena. Ma, soprattutto, non ha lo sguardo radioso di una donna che aspetta un figlio dall'uomo che ama. Ed è questo ad insospettire nonna Agata. Che le sorride, gentile e premurosa, sì; ma in guardia. Come un mastino pronto a scattare, per azzannarle la gola.  
Dal canto suo, Febe non sa cosa fare. Il suo piano – concepito sul sedile della corriera per Catanzaro – era di avvicinarsi ad Alessio e di restare incinta per davvero. Se la sarebbe ritrovata nel letto, e magari non oggi, non domani, ma avrebbe ceduto. E poco importa se l'avrebbe chiamata Anna, abbracciandola tra le lenzuola; lei avrebbe stretto i denti e avrebbe sopportato. Chi la dura la vince, giusto?  
Ma quando Febe gli ha raccontato quella menzogna, lei non sapeva nulla della vita di Alessio, del Santuario e di Athena. Lei credeva fosse solo un chitarrista talentuoso che prima o poi avrebbe sfondato, non un guerriero.  
_Dove sono finita_?, si chiede, seduta sulla porta di casa a lavorare la lavanda con nonna Agata, un foulard a fiori per ripararle i capelli dal vento. Febe sa che esistono le sette, i cui membri ti bussano alla porta per portarti la salvezza. Si raccontano strane voci, sulle sette. Che fanno il lavaggio del cervello ai loro adepti. Che li spennano come polli, prima di abbandonarli al loro destino. Che li costringono a tagliare i ponti con le loro famiglie, con gli amici. E Febe inizia a temere di aver fatto una solenne fesseria a raccontare quella panzana ad Alessio. E adesso? Può dire che no, si era sbagliata? Sì, può farlo; ma lui la rispedirebbe a calci a Crotone. E una volta tornata a casa, cosa racconterebbe ai suoi? Che è scappata con un amorazzo estivo e che ha preso un abbaglio? No, non può, perché quando si fugge per amore si torna in due, mai da sole. _E oramai la scuola è già cominciata_, si dice, mentre in cielo appare la luna, uno spicchio sottile sottile, come l'unghia di un neonato.  
«Sei preoccupata», le dice nonna Agata. E non è una domanda.  
«Vorrei che Alessio tornasse», le risponde. «Vorrei sapere cosa sta succedendo. Mi sento… _sospesa_», le dice Febe, stringendosi nelle spalle per colpa di un refolo di vento più dispettoso.  
Nonna Agata sorride. «Questa è la vita delle donne dei Santi, _figghiceddha mia_», dice, con un _aplomb_ che avrebbe fatto invidia alla Pizia di Delfi. «Ma imparerai a chiudere il cuore, vedrai.»  
_Sarà_, pensa Febe. Che adesso vorrebbe essere a casa sua, in quel bel palazzo di Corso Vittorio, col cuore a pezzi per la rottura con Alessio e gli occhi gonfi di pianto, sì; ma al sicuro, lontano da tutta quella follia e da quella lavanda puzzolente. Ma quando sei immersa nella corrente hai solo due opzioni: agitarti ancora di più, o lasciarti trascinare. E vedere come vanno le cose. Perché a volte opporsi al destino è solo uno spreco di forze. Di energie.  
«Non corrucciarti», le dice nonna Agata strappandola ai suoi pensieri. «Certi umori fanno male al tuo bambino. Ricordalo.»  
«Lo so, ma», _non posso non essere preoccupata_.  
«Alessio tornerà, stai tranquilla. Tornerà, perché c'è lui.» _Non per me_, pensa Febe. _Per lui._ «Per questo devi occuparti di lui, adesso. Esiste solo tuo figlio, adesso. Alessio viene dopo. Capisci?»  
_No, non capisco_, vorrebbe dirle Febe, perché la situazione in cui si trova non è affatto normale. Tutt'altro. Eppure annuisce. Magari così nonna Agata la pianta di chiacchierare a la lascia ai suoi crucci. Ma la vecchietta è dura e ostinata, o non avrebbe superato due guerre, un marito e dodici figli.  
«Vedrai. Avrai un bellissimo bambino» e Febe vorrebbe liberare una risata e dirle – _e confessarle_ – che no, non c'è nessun bambino, e non ci sarà fino a quando Alessio non tornerà da lei, ma non osa; lo sguardo di nonna Agata è pericoloso, e sembra metterla sempre alla prova. Per vedere se è così ingenua da abbassare la guardia e commettere un passo falso.  
«Lo spero tanto», le dice Febe. Tenendosi sul vago. «Vorrei che avesse i suoi occhi…»  
Nonna Agata sorride. «Prega. Per Alessio e per il tuo bambino», le dice.  
Febe vorrebbe chiederle a chi dovrebbe rivolgere le sue preghiere, ché non crede che lei le permetterà di entrare in chiesa ed accendere un cero a Santa Margherita, ma in quel momento una giovane donna si avvicina timorosa a nonna Agata e borbotta qualcosa a mezza bocca. La vecchietta sorride, una ragnatela di rughe ad incorniciarle labbra ed occhi, e risponde qualcosa che Febe non intende. La donna annuisce di corsa e se ne va, a piccoli passi.  
«Chi è?», domanda Febe, osservando la schiena della sconosciuta allontanarsi verso i vicoli che scendono al mare e alle barche dei pescatori.  
«Una persona perbene», risponde nonna Agata, il viso a guardare il Tirreno cambiare nome. «Rientriamo. Si è fatto tardi.»

**5.**

Le persone perbene camminano a testa alta per la strada. E si curano che l'ombra di certa plebaglia – quella che si affastella sulle porte delle case dalla mattina alla sera, con una nidiata di bambini cui badare, sfamare, sistemare – non sfiori mai la propria, nemmeno sul sagrato della chiesa, appena usciti dalla messa della domenica, con buona pace di Nostro Signore che ci vede tutti uguali, come dicono i preti. E per Lui saremo pure tutti uguali, sì; ma questo vale lassù, in Cielo, ché quaggiù, sulla terra, chi è ricco è ricco, e chi non è ricco peggio per lui. _È a questo che serve il Paradiso, no?_, pensano le persone perbene. Che, in cuor loro, accarezzano la segreta speranza che anche lassù ci siano delle distinzioni tra le anime, nemmeno si stesse parlando delle poltrone del teatro o dei posti allo stadio.  
Ma le persone perbene sono fatte così. Vivono nell'assoluta e testarda convinzione di essere superiori ai poveri disgraziati che appestano le strade della città; superiori per un colpo di fortuna, certo, ché se non fossero nate nelle famiglia giuste, adesso ci starebbero loro sugli usci delle case a mostrare la propria miseria di capelli spettinati e abiti con troppi rammendi. E a veder sfilare le persone perbene, come fossero animali allo zoo.  
Le persone perbene non camminano per certe strade se non ci sono costrette. E quando lo fanno si camuffano, per paura che qualcuno dei loro possa riconoscerli. Nonna Agata lo sa, ecco perché non si stupisce quando le signore del Circolo di Bridge, o le Dame di Carità o le professoresse della scuola media arrivano a richiedere i suoi servigi. Sono camuffate, nelle loro intenzioni – trucco sobrio, niente gioielli, niente abiti vistosi – ma Nonna Agata le riconosce. E sorride, di loro e della loro disperazione. Perché Nonna Agata abita nella strada peggiore di tutte. E per arrivare da lei, per sfiorare la tenda di perline spaiate che tintinna sulla porta di casa devi avere davvero i capelli dritti e non dormirci la notte. Ed essere pronta ad ingoiare l'orgoglio e a mettertelo dove sa lei. E dove spera che ti faccia male, perché tu possa imparare la lezione. Almeno fino alla prossima volta.

Di spostare il mazzo di tarocchi, con gli angoli lisi e stondati, dalla tovaglia all'uncinetto non se ne parla nemmeno. Nonna Agata l'ha sistemato lì per coprire una brutta bruciatura. Ci ha posato la caffettiera calda, il mese scorso, perché ha tentato di acciuffare quel disgraziato del Gatto che se ne stava scappando via con le teste di pesce che lei aveva messo da parte per la zuppa.  
«Un giorno di questi mi papperò un bel coniglio al forno. Come in tempo di guerra», dice, tra sé e sé, osservando le volute di fumo dell'incenso raggiungere pigre l'azzurrità del cielo.  
Daniela la fissa in silenzio, seduta in punta di culo su una sedia dal pagliericcio mezzo sfondato. Nonna Agata non se ne cura. Fanno tutte così. Il suo sguardo è severo e distaccato allo stesso tempo.  
«Dovete aiutarmi, Nonna Agata.»  
Glielo dice nemmeno fosse un esattore delle tasse che pretende tutti i soldi sull'unghia. Ed è a quell'ennesimo_dovete_ che Nonna Agata inizia ad averne le tasche piene di quella ragazzina viziata. _Qui non servono i tarocchi. Serve il buonsenso._  
«Io t'aiuterei pure, _picciriddha_, ma il guaio tuo, _mischineddha_, è complesso…»  
«Nonna Agata, vi devo pregare? Sono incinta, ma ho bisogno che stavolta sia un maschio, capite?, o mio marito dice che passerà tutto nelle mani di un suo cugino… I campi, le vigne… tutto! Non c'è nulla che potete darmi?»  
«No», dice, e Daniela la guarda come se l'avesse presa a schiaffi. «Io non posso creare qualcosa che già c'è. Per chi mi hai preso? _U Signuruzzu_?»  
«Ma a una mia conoscente voi l'avete aiutata…»  
«E si vede che a lei potevo!»  
Silenzio. Solo lo sciabordio del mare a colmare lo spazio tra le due donne.  
«_Prinizzi e billizzi non si ponnu mmucciari, ma non si ponnu mica nventari._ Se tu fossi venuta da me _prima_, magari una soluzione l'avremmo trovata. Un filtro, una fattucchieria si rimedia, si arrangia, si crea. Magari diamo più forza a lui, e un figlio _masculu_ arriva... ma adesso non posso fare niente. Servono poteri più forti dei miei.»  
«Quindi? Mi state dicendo di…»  
Nonna Agata la interrompe, un gesto vago, come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa.  
«Di chiedere a qualcuno che può aiutarti, _figghiceddha mia_.»  
«E chi?»  
«Chiedi alla Luna.»  
«Come, alla luna?»  
«Eh, alla Luna», ripete Nonna Agata, guardando chissà cosa agitarsi nel fumo. «La Luna lo sa. La Luna sa tutto.»  
Daniela la guarda come se le fosse spuntata una seconda testa. Poi si dice che non ha nulla da perdere, no? Ha fatto tutta quella strada, in fondo. Cinque minuti in più, cosa le costano? Così, con la disperazione che le irrigidisce la mascella, la giovane donna si sistema meglio sulla sedia e dice a Nonna Agata: «Spiegatemi quello che devo fare.».  
Fuori dalla porta, sbaccellando dei piselli, Febe non perde una sola parola.

**6.**

Nonna Agata dorme. Lei dice di soffrire d'insonnia, ma Febe sa che non è vero. Nonna Agata dorme. Dalle dieci fino alle quattro del mattino. E lei lo sa perché condivide il letto con la nonnina, che russa come un trombone mentre lei fissa il soffitto ad occhi spalancati. Febe aspetta un'ora. Se nonna Agata si sveglia, lo fa in quel lasso di tempo, poi tira dritta fino all'alba. Ma la nonnina dorme della grossa, la testa boccoluta sprofondata sul cuscino. Così Febe si alza. Si veste. Ed esce, avendo cura di lasciare la porta di casa socchiusa.  
Percorre i vicoletti di Chianalea, scivolando sul selciato come un'ombra, il cuore che batte all'impazzata ed il mare che batte e leva sul promontorio. Scende in spiaggia, che a quell'ora è deserta, e arriva fino a riva, le caviglie dentro l'acqua fredda. Sa quello che deve fare. Sa quello che deve chiedere. Ha sentito Nonna Agata raccontarlo a Daniela per filo e per segno, e anche se la vecchina s'è raccomandata di aspettare la luna piena, Febe è scesa stasera stessa in spiaggia. Non può attendere oltre. E poi ha con sé tutto l'occorrente. Una lama d'argento – il tagliacarte – un po' di sale grosso – preso dalla dispensa – dell'acqua – quella fredda del Tirreno – e della terra sotto ai piedi – la sabbia fine e bianchissima di Marina Grande. Il sangue – il fuoco – ce lo metterà lei, recidendosi le vene del polso sinistro.  
«Niente di troppo complicato. Basta un taglietto», ha detto Nonna Agata a Daniela, e così Febe sparge il sale grosso attorno a sé, descrivendo un cerchio; poi prende il tagliacarte, lo bagna nell'acqua e incide appena la pelle morbida del polso. Versa qualche goccia di sangue in mare e poi, dopo un respiro profondo, alza testa e voce e chiama la Luna. Che le risponda. Che l'aiuti. Che le dia quello che il suo cuore desidera.  
Per un po' solo il vento risponde alle parole di Febe. Che si sente una perfetta cretina, lì, con l'acqua alle caviglie, il sale grosso sulla pelle e il polso che sanguina. La luna se ne resta lassù, un'unghia sottile che sembra quasi sorridere del suo gesto.  
_Ma che mi aspettavo?,_ si dice Febe abbassando lo sguardo e sciacquandosi il polso ferito nell'acqua di mare. Pizzica un po', ma si chiuderà prima. Domani dovrà solo far cadere il bicchiere nel lavandino e dire a nonna Agata che s'è tagliata nel tentativo di prenderlo in tempo. Eppure Febe tira su col naso, come una bambina piccola. Un po' ci sperava. Se deve far parte della vita di Alessio, s'è detta, deve essere disposta ad andare fino in fondo, per lui. Fino ad abbracciare quelle assurde credenze di cui blaterano lui e nonna Agata. Athena, il Santuario e le armature. Però non ha funzionato. Non ha funzionato perché Febe, il sospetto che gli dei non stiano a sentire i loro fedeli, ce l'ha sempre avuto, altrimenti la leucemia non si sarebbe portata via sua sorella Elena a dieci anni.  
«È che noi uomini non sappiamo cos'è meglio per noi», diceva don Nicola, il parroco, ed è vero. Perché Febe non sa che a volte è un bene che gli dei siano sordi ai richiami degli uomini. Perché gli uomini, ahiloro, desiderano e basta, senza pensare alle conseguenze. Senza sapere che può essere molto, molto pericoloso immischiarsi con gli dei. Perché i dono degli dei non sono fatti per le spalle dei mortali.  
Ma Febe non ha abbastanza esperienza per sapere che tutto ha un prezzo e che agli dei piace giocare al rialzo. Così, delusa e infreddolita, decide di tornarsene sui suoi passi. Ché sì, sarà pure la donna del Santo e nessuno, nei dintorni, è così idiota da andare a disturbare proprio lei; ma non si sa mai che brutti incontri si possono fare di notte in spiaggia, quando in cielo c'è una luna così sottile ed affilata. Meglio tornare. E pensare ad un'altra strategia. Magari Alessio tornerà, domani o dopodomani ancora, e allora vorrà stringerla, accarezzarla, abbracciarla…  
Ed è in quel momento che Febe la vede. Impossibile non notare quella scia luminosa che scende verso di lei, rombando e ruggendo e avvolgendola di un alone d'argento, come le dita della luna.  
Febe si guarda intorno. Spaventata a morte.  
«Non avere paura», le sussurra una voce gentile, direttamente nella sua testa. «Non ti farò alcun male.»  
«Chi sei?!», e la voce di Febe s'incrina.  
«Chi sono?» L'altra ride di lei, come una mamma premurosa di fronte ai primi, incerti balbettii della sua bambina. «Sono la Cacciatrice, bambina mia. Sono la Luna. Tu che porti il mio nome mi hai chiamato. Io ho risposto. Cosa vuoi da me, Febe di Crotone?»  
Febe non ci crede.  
_Adesso mi sveglierò e mi ritroverò nel mio letto. A casa. E sarà stato tutto un sogno. Alessio, Nonna Agata, Scilla e il bambino. Tutto un sogno. Un brutto, bruttissimo sogno._  
Ma per quanto Febe si riempia il braccio di pizzicotti, non si sveglia, no; perché è già sveglia, sulla spiaggia di Scilla, lì dove il Tirreno cambia nome ed i mostri marini aspettano, pazienti nelle grotte sul mare. E davanti a lei splende un viso bellissimo. Un viso fatto di luce. Capelli di un biondo chiarissimo. Quasi d'argento. Pelle diafana. Lineamenti nobili. E grandi occhi del colore dell'alloro fresco che stanno guardando proprio lei.  
«Cosa vuoi da me, Febe di Crotone?», ripete la voce. E questa volta no, non è una domanda. È più un ordine ad aprire il cuore e a confidarsi con lei. Con la Cacciatrice. Con Artemide.  
«Voglio un figlio», dice – _sussurra_ – Febe. «Voglio un figlio dall'uomo che amo.»  
«Ma lui ama te?»  
«Non ancora», risponde Febe. Perché lei è nel cuore di Alessio. Ma bisogna prima scalzare via quella stronza di Anna, e poi , solo poi, potrà averlo tutto per sé.  
«Lui appartiene ad Athena», le ricorda la donna di luce – Artemide o chi per lei – ma a Febe non importa. Athena è una dea. Una dea vergine. Non le porterà mai via Alessio. È Anna, quella pericolosa, non Athena.  
«Lo so», risponde. La donna – Artemide – sembra sondare la sua anima guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
«Perché vuoi un figlio?», le domanda, e Febe sbatte le palpebre.  
«Per tenere a me l'uomo che amo», le risponde.  
La donna – la dea – sorride, una curva amara che le arriccia all'insù le belle labbra.  
«Piccola creatura…»  
«Puoi darmi questo figlio, sì o no?!», chiede Febe con un coraggio – e l'incoscienza –che non credeva di possedere.  
«Ti propongo un patto», le dice, coi suoi occhi scintillanti che sembrano due pietre preziose. Due schegge di peridoto, giallo come gli occhi dei gatti e verde come le foglie della salvia. «Tu avrai un figlio dall'uomo che ami, ma quel bambino apparterrà a me.»  
«E io come farò?!», geme Febe. «Se tu ti porti via mio figlio…»  
«Ne avrai altri, te l'assicuro», e a quelle parole il cuore della ragazza rallenta i battiti. _Altri figli_, pensa. Altri anelli che costituiranno la catena che legherà Alessio a lei. Per sempre. Dovrà solo cedere il primo. Ma _cedere_in che senso? Dubita che una come Artemide possa avere istinti materni. Forse dovrà diventare un suo guerriero? In fondo, se Athena ha i suoi paladini, perché Artemide no? E se tanto le da tanto, è probabile che Alessio voglia che anche suo figlio sia un guerriero. Tale padre, tale figlio, e per Febe una divinità vale l'altra. Artemide, Athena, Apollo, Poseidone, Zeus. Sono solo_ nomi_. Facce dimenticate nel tempo e dal tempo. Non le importa, di loro. Le importa solo di Alessio. Il resto, vada pure all'inferno senza tante cerimonie.  
«Cosa rispondi, Febe di Crotone?»  
«Accetto», risponde, senza chiederle in che modo Artemide si prenderà suo figlio. Senza prestare ascolto ai ricordi del liceo, alla voce del professore di filosofia che durante la quarta ora leggeva loro i frammenti di Eraclito.  
_Dell'arco, invero, il nome è vita, ma l'opera è morte._  
La donna di luce sorride e le accarezza il viso, asciugandole le lacrime.  
«Va' a casa adesso», le dice, con una voce dolce a premurosa. «Il tuo uomo tornerà a casa tra pochi giorni. Avrai un figlio, Febe di Crotone. Ma quando nascerà, io verrò a reclamarlo.»  
Febe annuisce.  
_Dell'arco, invero, il nome è vita, ma l'opera è morte._  
Una morte nella culla. Succede. Meglio non legarsi troppo a quella creatura, allora. E poi, l'ha detto anche la dea. Avrà altri figli, no? No?  
La luce d'argento della luna si stacca da lei.  
«Va' a casa. E non voltarti indietro, Febe di Crotone», le dice – _le ordina_ – Artemide. E Febe annuisce, e Febe esegue, girando su se stessa e mettendosi a correre verso il paese col cuore in gola e le guance in fiamme. Alessio tornerà. Alessio tornerà da lei. _Andrà tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene_, si ripete, correndo per i vicoli deserti, sotto lo sguardo vigile dei gatti. E Febe sfila oltre la porta accostata, le perline che tintinnano dolcemente al suo passaggio, e si sfila il vestito e si infila sotto le lenzuola. Nonna Agata non si è svegliata. Dorme, e dal suo viso sembra stia facendo il sogno più bello del mondo. E anche Febe sogna, la testa sul cuscino ed i capelli lunghi e scuri che spiccano sulla federa bianchissima. Dell'arco, della vita e della morte se n'è già dimenticata.

**7.**

«E poi cos'è successo?»  
Aphrodite è il più interessato di tutti. Gli altri stanno ascoltando la tua storia, seguendoti sul promontorio roccioso di Scilla, ma il Santo dei Pesci s'è tuffato anima e corpo in quel racconto. Forse avrà assaporato il sale del Tirreno. Forse sentirà il languido richiamo del mare aperto. O forse sei davvero un bravo contastorie, come diceva Tonio, uno che è nato con l'imbroglio in punta di lingua, nell'armonia contrastante che lega l'arco alla lira. Gli occhi di mare al mattino di Aphrodite sono spalancati e ti pregano, quasi, di andare avanti. Athena annuisce. E tu ti schiarisci la voce.  
«E poi? Beh, e poi è successo che, nove mesi dopo…»

**8.**

Il viso di Alessio è una maschera di cera.  
Fissa la culla, un cestino di legno di cipresso dove il bambino riposa. Un raggio di luna fende le tendine di mussola chiara alla finestra, e sembra accarezzarlo. Che faccia bei sogni, quel bambino. Che riposi bene, quella creatura dalla pelle diafana e i capelli chiarissimi. Così chiari da sembrare quasi del colore dell'argento. Ed è proprio questo il problema.  
Le mani di Alessio stringono con forza il legno chiaro della culla. Febe è stesa nel letto, il lenzuolo sgualcito le copre le caviglie. Non s'è ancora ripresa. «L'ho chiamato Marco. Come mio padre», gli dice, con la voce appena più forte di un sussurro. «È nato a San Giovanni…», e continua a parlare, parlare, parlare, ma Alessio non la sente. Percepisce solo un rumore di sottofondo nelle orecchie. Un ronzio fastidioso. _E questo bambino…_  
«Non è mio», dice. Lo butta fuori, fissando quelle manine così piccole e così_… bianche_.  
«Cosa?»  
Febe si puntella sui gomiti. Non ha capito quello che lui ha detto, impegnata com'era a dare fiato alla bocca.  
«Non è mio», ripete Alessio, le mani a stringere il cestino di legno di cipresso in cui hanno adagiato il neonato. «Questo bambino non è _mio_!»  
La sua rabbia esplode. Il bambino piange. Febe si alza dal letto. Barcolla.  
«Come sarebbe a dire? Certo che è tuo! Non vedi?»  
«Non vedo _cosa_?!» Alessio afferra il neonato urlante e lo piazza davanti agli occhi di Febe. «Guardalo! Guardalo, perdio! Non lo vedi, Febe? Non lo vedi quant'è _chiaro_? Non li vedi i suoi capelli? Le sue mani? Come può essere mio _questo bambino_?!»  
Il neonato piange, strilla, chiede aiuto a pieni polmoni, bucando il silenzio della notte.  
«Lo stai facendo_ piangere_!», protesta Febe. Che ci ha messo tanto, per farlo addormentare. Piange sempre, quella creatura. Smania, che chissà che diamine vuole, da lei. E Febe non dorme da giorni. Da quand'è nato. Non è stato zitto nemmeno quando nonna Agata lo ha chiuso dentro l'altra stanza per affidarlo ad Athena, gli specchi coperti e gli oggetti di metallo fuori dalla porta. «Stava dormendo e tu _l'hai svegliato_!»  
«E allora?!»  
Alessio tiene il bambino tra le mani, ma Febe non glielo strappa e se lo porta al petto. Lo lascia lì. Non le importa. Non vuole affezionarsi a lui. Avranno altri figli, no? Perché Artemide non è venuta a prenderselo? Che aspetta, ancora? Che lei impazzisca e lo abbandoni da qualche parte?  
«Di chi è, Febe?», e una stilettata in pieno petto le avrebbe fatto meno male. «Chi è il padre di questo bambino?»  
«TU! Tu sei il padre di questa creatura!»  
Adesso è Febe che urla la sua rabbia a pieni polmoni. Che scatena la sua frustrazione. Perché il bambino è di Alessio, su questo non ci piove. È con lui che l'ha generato, pochi giorni dopo aver incontrato Artemide sulla spiaggia. Lui è tornato, nel cuore della notte. E l'ha stretta a sé, ha affondato la testa tra i suoi capelli e lei gli ha passato una mano a spettinargli i riccioli. Com'era bello, con l'armatura addosso. Com'era irresistibile il suo sorriso. «Abbiamo il permesso di sposarci», le ha detto, prima di sfilarsi l'armatura di dosso e di liberarla dal dolce peso della camicia da notte. Prima di affondare in lei, tra le sue braccia, il nome di Anna trattenuto a stento tra i denti, come fosse una bestemmia.  
«Di chi altri dovrebbe essere, eh? Sentiamo!»  
«Non lo so.»  
La furia ha lasciato il posto ad una calma pericolosa. Un vulcano quiescente, ecco cos'è Alessio in questo momento. E quand'è così un uomo infuriato è forse più terribile di un uomo che urla. Perché un uomo che urla è un uomo arrabbiato, un uomo ferito, un uomo che si sfoga. Ha solo bisogno di tempo, prima di tornare a più miti consigli. Ma un uomo che tace è un uomo che pensa. Che ha già preso una decisione. E che sta per affondarti la lama in pieno petto. Dritta nel cuore. Il più a fondo possibile.  
«Ma non è mio», e posa il bambino in braccio a sua madre. E Alessio raccoglie il diadema, e Alessio le sfila accanto, e Alessio la sfiora appena con il mantello prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
«No!» Febe grida. Il bambino al petto, lo sguardo scarmigliato, il terrore a congelarle il fiato. «Aspetta, Alessio! Dove vai?!»  
Lui si ferma. Si volta, uno sguardo terribile scoccato da sopra la spalla.  
«Mi hai rovinato la vita, Febe. Ho rinunciato ad Anna, per te. Ho rinunciato alla felicità, perché c'era _lui_. Perché credevo fosse _mio_…»  
«Ma…», _lui _è_ tuo, dannazione!_, vorrebbe gridargli Febe, ma qualcosa nello sguardo scuro di Alessio le dice che ormai è troppo tardi. Che anche se apparisse Athena – la sua Athena – e gli assicurasse che sì, quella creaturina bianchiccia e piagnucolosa e puzzolente è il frutto dei suoi lombi, lui non le crederebbe.  
«Ti ripudio. Non avevi dote, con te, se non i vestiti che indossavi quel giorno. Eppure io ti ho presa lo stesso. Chiama tuo padre, che ti venga a prendere. Tu appartieni a lui. Quel bambino non è mio figlio..»  
Alessio si volta. Febe vede solo il mantello bianchissimo danzare alle spalle del suo uomo prima che lo schiocco secco della porta la riporti al presente. E le dica che se n'è andato.  
_No, no, no, no!_  
Quando Febe raggiunge la soglia di casa, Alessio non c'è più.

**9.**

Le mani di luce di Artemide accarezzano quel bimbo dalla pelle chiara e i capelli d'argento. La Luna ha avuto un figlio. La Luna ha avuto un maschietto. Artemide sorride, le belle labbra curvate di dolcezza nell'osservare la perfezione della curva di quel nasino. Come uno spicchio di luna crescente. Le guance hanno una deliziosa sfumatura rosata. Gli occhi sono vispi e svegli e curiosi. Seguono ogni movimento delle sue dita affusolate mentre lei se lo vezzeggia, se lo trastulla, se lo ninnola. E gli sorride, e lui allarga il suo sguardo per lei. E afferra forte il suo indice, con tutte e cinque le sue piccole dita paffute, come fossero la chela di un granchio che s'appende con stoica testardaggine a qualcosa che gli piace, che lo interessa, che lo alletta.  
Artemide ride, un suono argentino che si spande nel suo palazzo d'argento, tra le siepi d'acanto e di alloro. La dea vergine ha avuto un figlio. La Cacciatrice ha avuto un maschio.  
«Crescerai forte, bimbo mio», gli dice – _gli promette_ – cullandolo tra le sue braccia di luce. «Crescerai forte, ed io t'insegnerò a cacciare, ad inseguire le prede e a collezionare le teste dei tuoi nemici. Crescerai. E sarai un forte guerriero. E andrai a proteggere mia sorella, la Fanciulla. Ma resta ancora un poco qui con me, vuoi?»  
E il bambino ride, il dito affusolato di Artemide – quel dito che rilascia la corda dell'arco e miete morte e vittime e pestilenze – stretto nella sua piccola chela, mentre la luna, alta e splendente nel cielo, culla i suoi sogni.

**10.**

«Che storia incredibile.»  
Aphrodite è un tipo strano. Un tipo a cui costa molto ammettere che sì, anche gli altri sanno il fatto loro. È come se sminuisse se stesso, come se nella mente bacata del Santo dei Pesci l'esistenza di altre persone adombrasse la sua.  
Death Mask del Cancro sorride, perché sa che quello è il massimo che potrà mai ottenere dal bellissimo collega, e gli concede un piccolo inchino ed un «Grazie» di cui Aphrodite finge di ignorare la sfumatura sarcastica.  
Gli altri sono rimasti in silenzio. Shura fissa il compagno con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Athena sorride.  
«Una storia ideale per una serata di pioggia», commenta, piegando la testa di lato. Una ciocca di capelli liscissimi le scivola sulla pelle nuda delle spalle. È bellissima stasera, alla luce baluginante delle candele; bellissima ed irreale, come una passeggiata fatta nei giardini del sogno, o nel palazzo di Artemide.  
«Ha smesso di piovere», osserva Milo, gli occhi a guardare il cielo sgombro da nuvole, cielo da cui si affaccia una falce di luna crescente. «Hai fatto colpo, D! Sembra che anche la luna sia rimasta catturata dalla tua storia…»  
E tutti ridono, di cuore, e tu ti unisci a loro, mentre la compagnia si scioglie, ché, ridendo e scherzando, s'è fatto tardi davvero, fin oltre un orario umano. E domani ci sono gli allenamenti, e le missioni e l'addestramento delle reclute, e. La solita vita, insomma, cui dovete tornare, volenti o nolenti. E mentre i tuoi colleghi si allontanano alla spicciolata, chi sottobraccio alla propria dolce metà, chi di buon passo, chi fermandosi a chiacchierare in piccoli gruppetti, la voce di Athena ti raggiunge.  
«Grazie per la bella serata, _Karkinos_», ti dice, lo scettro di Nike tra le mani affusolate e Shura al suo fianco. Stasera la scorterà lui.  
Tu ti inchini e le sfiori appena il dorso dell'altra mano con le labbra.  
«Grazie a lei per la bella compagnia, Mia Signora…»  
Lo sguardo di Shura è fatto di acciaio affilato. «Si racconta una storia simile da dove vengo io. Dai Pirenei», dice il Capricorno. «Solo che in quel caso, l'uomo uccise la donna.»  
«Perché voi spagnoli siete così tragici…», commenta il Cancro con un sorriso sghembo, rimediando un'occhiataccia dal collega. Che vorrebbe ribattere a tono, ma Athena interrompe quel battibecco. Sarebbe un peccato rovinare una così bella serata, giusto?  
«Ci ritiriamo. Grazie ancora dell'ospitalità», dice, e Shura abbandona la questione. Le porge il braccio, ti rivolge un cenno di saluto – come a dire che non finisce qui, perché il tuo amico è davvero testardo – e Capricorno e Athena spariscono nelle ombre della Quarta Casa.  
«Grazie a te, Atritonia», le dici, sussurrandolo nel vento. Per averti salvato. Per averti reclamato a sé. Perché tu sarai pure il figlio della Luna, della cacciatrice dall'arco infallibile; ma è sullo sciame delle Orionidi che la tua anima – che l'anima del Cancro – è scesa sulla terra. E se dalla luna provieni, e a lei, alla Fanciulla, che appartieni, corpo, anima, sangue e cosmo. E questo la luna – Artemide – lo sa. Lo ha sempre saputo. Ecco perché non ha battuto ciglio quando ti hanno affidato a sua sorella minore. Ed ecco perché adesso ti osserva, col suo sguardo d'argento. Ed illumina il tuo cammino, mentre ti accomiati dalla dea che hai scelto di servire – la stessa dea cui ti ha affidato la donna che ti ha partorito – e resti alla Quarta Casa . Perché tu non sia più solo. Perché tu non sia più un bimbo perduto, anche se sei un uomo fatto oramai.  
Ma per una madre un figlio resta sempre il suo piccolino dalla pelle di luna e i ditini piccoli e perfetti e forti che lei cullava, stretto al suo cuore, nelle notti di luna crescente.

**Note:**

Sen mi ha lanciato un'esca niente male, e io, da brava carpa golosa, alla fine, ho ceduto.  
Mi sono presa alcune libertà, com'è giusto che sia quando si ha a che fare con un'opera di finzione.

I test di gravidanza non esistevano nel 1962, ma sono stati messi in commercio solo nel 1978 (ed occorrevano due ore per avere il risultato, a patto di non aver fatto qualche casino coi reagenti). Per esigenze di copione ho anticipato di qualche anno il processo scientifico. Non mi sembra poi così malaccio, no?

Febe è un nome di origine greca che deriva dall'aggettivo _phoibòs_, il cui significato è "brillante", "splendente", "luminoso" . È sia il nome della titanide Febe, che uno degli appellativi di Artemide: _Phoebe_ come _Phoebos_ era Apollo.  
Alessio significa "difensore" dal verbo greco _alexein_, e non ho la più pallida idea di quale sia la sua costellazione. So che è un Santo d'Argento; magari, vista la sua passione per la chitarra, potrebbe essere il precedente Santo della Lira?  
Agata, dal greco _agathos_, e quindi nobile d'animo, è modellata su mia nonna. Che non ha mai maneggiato un mazzo di tarocchi in vita sua, ma aveva un modo di guardarti con quei suoi occhi che ti rendeva impossibile raccontarle una frottola.  
Mi piace pensare che il Santuario abbia tutta una sua rete di occhi e di orecchie che vegliano sul mondo in nome di Athena. Agata – _Nonna Agata, con la maiuscola, quando gioca a fare la fattucchiera_ – si occupa della Magna Grecia.

Crotone non ha bisogno di presentazioni. Da lì, sulla costa est della Calabria, viene Febe ed è lì che in qualche modo nasce anche Marco/Death Mask. Perché una ragazza ha bisogno di ritrovare le proprie radici, quando diventa madre, no?  
Scilla è un delizioso paesino arroccato su un promontorio roccioso a pochi chilometri dallo Stretto di Messina. Le poche info che ho, le ho ricavate facendo un giretto in rete. Spero di non aver fatto troppi danni.

E adesso passiamo al dialetto. Il calabrese si compone di due anime, quella latina (dialetti del nord) e quella greca (dialetti del sud). E poi c'è il _grecanico_, che è un'altra cosa proprio. Scilla e Crotone dovrebbero far parte entrambe dei dialetti del sud, quindi a base greca. Per i proverbi sono andata un po' a memoria e un po' ho cercato in rete. Sperando, anche qui, di non aver fatto troppi pasticci,  
_Prinizzi e billizzi non si ponnu mmucciari _significa, letteralmente, che gravidanza e bellezza non si possono nascondere.  
_Figghiceddha mia _significa tanto_ bambina mia_, quanto un modo vezzeggiativo per chiamare una ragazza.  
_Mischineddha_, significa poverina. Come nel dialetto siciliano, _mischina_ non indica grettezza d'animo, quanto un sincero trasporto per le sfortune altrui.  
_U Signuruzzu_ è Gesù Bambino, ma per estensione può significare anche il Padreterno.

_«_Dell'arco, invero, il nome è vita, ma l'opera è morte_» _(Eraclito, DK 22 B 48)  
«Non comprendono come, pur discordando in se stesso, è concorde: armonia contrastante, come quella dell'arco e della lira»; (DK 22 B 51)

Quanto alla scelta di Artemide, al posto di Selene, è presto detto. La luna, presso Greci e Romani, era una e trina nel senso che le dee a lei associate rappresentavano ognuna un aspetto della luna. Come nella cultura norrena, con le tre Norne che simboleggiano la giovinezza ed il passato (Urd), il presente e l'età adulta (Verdande) e il futuro e la vecchiaia (Skuld), la Luna era la Fanciulla intatta (Artemide) quando era in fase crescente, la Madre splendente (Selene, che da Endimione ebbe cinquanta figlie) nella fase piena, e la Vecchia (Ecate) in fase calante. Nonna Agata consiglia a Daniela di rivolgersi a Selene, che rappresenta la maternità; Febe, però, ha fretta, e per uno scherzo del destino le risponde Artemide, che, rammenterete tutte, era invocata come aiuto delle partorienti nonostante fosse una dea vergine. Diciamo che questo è stato l'unico modo in cui lei, la Cacciatrice dall'arco facile (Niobe _anyone_?), è riuscita a diventare madre. Di un figlio problematico, ma su, ogni gravidanza è un po' come una lotteria. E per restare in tema, anche la mamma del barbagianni dice al suo pulcino che è bellissimo.


End file.
